Sheila's
by KaterinaKrasnov
Summary: It's Draco's 21st Birthday and Lucius has a special surprise for him. Draco's first trip to a brothel - a Muggle brothel. Warnings; Lucius/OC and Draco/OC - Highly Smutty.
1. Shelia's

Draco Malfoy stared up at the flashing neon sign with distaste. It hung over the door of a small two storey building which was garnished in a layer of filth. The white paint was peeling - what remained was stained a dirty yellow, the wooden door was hanging off its hinges and the walk way in front was littered with glass bottles and used needles.

Draco put his hands in the pockets of his black pants and kicked an empty beer can absently, "Father, this - it's full of Muggles," he said, a look of disgust blighting his striking features. When his Father had proposed a trip to 'Shelia's' to celebrate his 21st Birthday, Draco had assumed it would be a fashionable and exclusive establishment of the highest degree – perhaps specializing in luxurious delicacies from the finest Wizard chefs with some beautiful Witch waitresses to admire too – if he was fortunate.

His eyes skimmed over the building once more – it had a solitary window located next to the door, which was so diminutive, he doubted he'd be able to fit his hand through it. It gave no indication to the inside as it was covered in several sheets of out dated news papers – obscuring the inside from prying eyes. Draco scowled, what sort of place was this – it was definitely exclusive, that was for sure.

His eyes widened as he watched a Muggle man stumble over the threshold of the door. In one hand, he clung tightly to a half empty bottle of vodka, in the other was a little see through packet containing a powdery white substance, which the man quickly tucked into the pocket of his pants.  
He staggered off down the road muttering loudly – or maybe he was singing, either way, his steps faltered, he lurched forward suddenly and a brown liquid surged out of his mouth, leaving a pile of sick on the curb of the pavement. The man swayed and wobbled unsteadily for a moment before attempting to totter away.

Draco turned away in revulsion and stared at his Father in disbelief, "Father – please, tell me we have come to the wrong place."

Lucius stared at his Son with a mixture of amusement and contempt, "do you really assume I'd be dim enough to bring us to the wrong place, Draco?"

Draco shook his head wearily, "of course not, Father – I just assumed that…" he dithered, uncertain of the appropriate words to use. Lucius remained impassive, looking rather bored as he watched his Son's struggle, with disdain.

"I mean, just look at it, Father," Draco nodded his head towards 'Shelia's', "it's full of Muggles and quite honestly, Father, it's an absolute dump, look at the state of it!"

Lucius fingered the silver snake head on top of his cane delicately; its crystal green eyes resembled that of its owner, frosty and remote. Lucius' own grey eyes bore into his Sons with a cold and unfriendly derision. "Its status as a Muggle establishment is irrelevant," he said irritably, "and as for the state of the building – I assure you it wasn't a contributing factor in my decision to bring you here, Draco"

"Surely," Draco argued, "It's Muggle status is highly relevant."

Lucius raised his eye brow, "Yes – and why is that?"

"I would have thought that was obvious," he said sarcastically.

Lucius lifted his head slightly - he drew a black ribbon from inside his pocket, which was made of the same sumptuous silk as his black robes. He lifted his hands and tied his sleek blond hair back with the ribbon. "Now now Draco," he said smoothly, "Muggles may be filthy abominations – that cannot be denied – but as long as we don't pollute our bloodline through procreation," he waved his hand dismissively, "there is no harm in appreciating the beauty of Muggle women."

Draco pulled a face, and stared at his Father, utterly perplexed, "but Father, you always taught me that – no matter what – we weren't to touch Muggles."

Lucius met his Son's gaze evenly, "I taught you not to _breed_ with Muggles," he corrected.

"But…" Draco closed his mouth when his Father held up a hand to silence him, "No buts, Draco. This conversation is finished," he said irritably, "Now – we are going to head inside and enjoy the rest of your Birthday."


	2. Rachael and Tina

Draco reluctantly followed his Father as they entered Shelia's. He had further misgivings when Lucius led him through the door and down a dimly lit corridor with corroded walls swathed in graffiti. The floors weren't much better – the dark green carpets were blotched with brown stains and littered with Cigarette butts. Draco stepped carefully through the mess, keen not to ruin his Kurt Geiger shoes. He glanced up at his Father and wondered how his Father could possibly venture into such a hovel – his suave Father with aristocratic roots and a fashionable manner.

Draco was reassured slightly when they reached an opening in the corridor; it led down into a large social establishment. A loud blare of music with a buzzing rhythm resonated through the room, whilst mills of Muggles danced under the glare of flashing lights. The women were young; they wore bikini type tops and mini-skirts with six inch stilettos. Across the room was a small bar area barely distinguishable amongst the hoards of drinkers.

He heard his Father's indistinct voice over the crowd "Don't stop, Draco." He sighed and glanced fleetingly into the club before picking up his pace to catch up to his Father.

"Where are we going?"

Lucius shook his head and made no attempt to reply. They stopped outside a black varnished door and Lucius rapped his knuckles on the wood three times before pushing it open. He waved his hand indicating Draco to proceed.

He grudgingly did so; a bored looking woman in her fifties with wisps of grey hair and wrinkles was sitting behind a bar similar to the one in the club, except it was empty, par the woman in her fifties and half the size.

She looked up and glared at Draco "What?" she snapped.

Draco turned to his Father who smiled briefly at the woman – who on seeing Lucius jumped from her chair and ran to greet him. "Mr Weasley!" She exclaimed "good to see you again."

He nodded politely and pointedly refused Draco's raised eyebrows and questioning gaze, "I think Tina and Rachael will be sufficient for tonight, Ally," he spoke swiftly, "we'll take room 12 and 13 – so if you'd send Tina and Rachael up with our drinks."

She nodded her head frantically, "Of course Mr Weasley," she leaned over the bar and handed Lucius two sets of keys, "have a nice evening, Sir."

Lucius beckoned Draco forward, "come, Draco," he snapped.

Lucius led them down yet another corridor until he reached a door titled '12', he inserted the key and pushed the door open.

The room was of average size and decorated beautifully. It had no windows and was lit with a cosy artificial light that gave off a purple glow. There was a large bed supported by a black steel bed frame shaped with intricate swirls on the opposite side of the room, it was adorned with dark green sheets and pillows made of silk. There were two large black leather sofas with low backs in front of a fire place supporting the roaring flames of the fire.

Lucius crossed the room and seated himself on one of the sofas, he chucked Draco the key to room '13', "it's identical to this one," he said.

Draco nodded, "why is this room so different to the rest of this hovel?" he asked curiously.

"You're a wizard are you not – Draco?" Lucius snapped, "I'm sure you possess a wand."

Draco perched on the corner of the other sofa and nodded again – so Lucius had used his wand to spruce it up – how convenient, he mused.

The door opened and two women – Tina and Rachael – Draco assumed, entered the room. They had no shoes and only their underwear on. One of them was wearing a black bra covered in purple lace, with matching knickers, whilst the other's was adorned with green lace.

They carried two glasses of Whiskey with them and they giggled incoherently with each other. The one in green was marginally more attractive, she had pale skin and long jet black hair set into loose curls – she turned out to be Rachael, Tina on the other hand, had shoulder length blonde hair and olive skin.

"Hello Lucius," Tina giggled, bounding into the room, she handed Lucius the glass of whiskey and sat on the other end of the sofa, "it's been awhile."

Rachael said nothing – she smiled politely and stood awkwardly by the door. Lucius watched her intently, his head titled to the side, "come here," he commanded with a single beckon of his finger.

She crossed the room gracefully and hesitated when she reached the sofa. Lucius took the glass of whiskey from her and turned to Tina, giving her a pointed look; she grasped the second whiskey glass from Lucius and jumped up, moving to the other sofa, she sat several inches away from Draco. Rachael sat down with a delicate elegance and crossed her legs.


End file.
